Carry On
by Han-sama
Summary: Suzuki Rei was given an internship of the lifetime, but what about her current relationship with Fuji? FujixOC


_Sometimes good things come to an end...._

_When that happens, you just look to the sky and_ carry on.

* * *

The rain was pouring over quiet city of Tokyo. People tried to quickly get out of the rain as quickly as possible, except one. She stood in the middle of the park with a black umbrella over her head, staring at the fountain in front of her. She was waiting, waiting for someone important for hours now, but he wasn't due until another hour. The whole time she was there, she just thought about varies things that could affect the two.

_'Should I...?'_ That question came to her mind so many times, yet she hasn't been able to find an answer to that.

_"Just look inside."_ The words of her older sister came to mind. _"Everything you need is inside."_

_'Everything is inside, eh? They why can't I answer any of my own questions?'_ she thought as one of her hands unconsciously gripped the shirt over her heart.

"Suzuki."

She froze. She knew perfectly well who it was without turning around, but he had never called her by her last name nor have he ever said it with such coldness.

"S-Syuusuke...?" she turned away, expecting to see his normal smiling face, but only got his harsh cerulean eyes piercing through her soul.

"Well?"

His harsh tone sent chills down her spine. "W-well... do you want to go to a nearby restaurant to talk? It would be nicer there...."

"Here is fine. It's probably something unimportant away."

"A-ah...." She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. This was definitely not a side of Fuji Syuusuke that she had ever seen. "W-welll...."

"Let me talk first." he interrupted her. "I don't think that this relationship is going anywhere."

She looked up at him with widen eyes. "S-Syuusuke...?"

"I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't feel the same way I did when we first started. This is the end, Suzuki Rei." he said then turned and left.

She wanted to reach out for him, but her body didn't move. She completely froze to that spot while he continued to get farther away from her. Those words that he said to her completely shattered her heart into a million pieces; she had never expected this to happen. She tried to call out to him, but her voice failed her as did her brain.

Dropping the umbrella, she fell onto her knees while hot streams of tears fell from her eyes. "S-Syuusuke...."

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke stared at the girl on the floor from behind a tree. He felt heartbroken from what he just did, but he knew it was for the best.

Just a couple of days ago, he had heard from his best friend, Kikumaru Eiji, that Rei was accepted into an once in a lifetime internship in America for three years, but according to Eiji, she was debating about whether she was going to go or not. He knew everything the girl was thinking and he knew that she wouldn't go if he was here; the only way to get her to go is to break up with her so could go and achieve her dream. But, even he didn't know that it was going to be this painful to the couple.

"Goodbye, Rei...." he whispered.

* * *

Rei stared at the phone in front of her. Her sister came searching for her since she had been home in hours; she found Rei on the ground in the park soaking wet. She got her home and had her change and now Rei was in her room, doing nothing. She was hoping for a phone call from the tensai saying that everything today was a mistake, but she was hoping for too much.

She heard someone knock on the door, but she still did say anything. Her sister walked in with two cups of hot tea." Here, this will warm you up." she said as she handed her a cup. Rei took it, but didn't drink it.

After a long period of silence, Rei finally spoke. "Ne, nee-chan...?"

"What is it, Rei?"

"How do you glue together a broken heart...?"

She looked at her younger sister then hugged her tightly. "You have to be strong, Rei. Also remember that life goes on." She saw her shed some tears. "Now, now, you don't have to cry! There's no reason why you should."

* * *

_"Hello, this is Yuki Moriyama speaking."_

"This is Su- Rei Suzuki calling."

_"Ah! Rei! It's so nice to hear back from you!"_

"I finally have an answer for you, Ms. Moriyama."

_"Oh? So fast! What is it then?"_

"I'll accept the internship."

_"Oh excellent! Rei, you're making the right choice here."_

"I know."

_"I'll get you your tickets and important information about your school in three days, okay?"_

"Okay."

_"Good! See you in three days, Rei!"_

* * *

Senior year comes around as most students study hard for their university entrance exams. Even the seniors at Seigaku High School cannot escape that fate. A red head poked his friend and neighbor. "Ne, Fujiko?"

"Hm?" smiled the tensai.

"Have you thought about what university you're applying to?"

"I don't know yet, Eiji. I have to narrow down my opinions." answered Fuji as the teacher walked in and hushed down the students.

"Okay, I would like you all to welcome a new student. Come in now please."

A girl walked in with waist long black hair and dazzling violet eyes. Eiji gasped while Fuji stared at her with his eyes opened.

"Please introduce yourself."

"I'm-" but she was cut off by a certain red head.

"Rei!"

Rei giggled as the teacher gave Eiji a stern look. "Kikumaru-kun, I expect that you know Suzuki-chan?"

"Well, sensei, I went to middle school with him and Fuji Syuusuke until our third year."

Hearing her say his name opened a new whole in his cracked heart. He knew that she had taken the internship, but he had never imagined that she would have returned back to Seigaku. It didn't matter to him though, he's happy that she had returned but with what had happened to the two, he can't say that she felt the same way.

* * *

"Ne, Rei! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back!? I could have thrown you a party!" whined Eiji as he jumped on her once lunch started.

Rei laughed. "I think that's exactly why I didn't tell you, Eiji. You know I don't like parties."

"Nyaa! We have to go show everyone that you're back!" he exclaimed as he took her hand and started to drag her to the lunch room. "Come on, Fujiko!"

Rei was happy to be back in Tokyo with all of her friends, but she was really happy that Fuji was still there. She never stopped thinking about the tensai, even after he had broke up with her in that harsh way. She came to realize after months of thinking it over that he had only done that to get her to accept the internship, otherwise, he would never have done such a thing that that. She also finally undestood why she had never forgotten about him and the times that they had together was that... she realized that she was in love with the tensai.

"Rei-senpai? Rei-senpai!" shouted the hungry junior getting her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Momo. I'm just lost in my thoughts." Rei chuckled, embarrassed.

"_You still have lots more to work on._" smirked the rookie.

Rei smiled. "_I know and you need to work on getting taller, Ryoma. I still believe that my dog is bigger than you!_" Ryoma frowned. Those around them who understood English well enough laughed while those who didn't just pondered about what was happening.

"Rei-chan, how was America?" asked Oishi.

"It was great. It's very different in New York than in Tokyo, but I'm really glad to be back home."

"Rei...." called out a voice. Everyone quieted and turned to its owner.

"...yes...?" She debated whether to say his name or not.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" he asked as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Aa." She took it and when she went to pull her hand out, he didn't let go.

The two went to a secluded part of school so that no one could bother them. The two stood in silence before Rei broke it.

"I understood why you did what you did." she started. "I guess I would have done the same if it was the other way around."

"I didn't want to...." he said, regret in his voice.

"I... I never stopped thinking about you these past three years... and I know why that I never even tried to forget you...."

"Don't say it." he said. She looked at him curiously. "I don't think that I deserve it."

She softly smiled at the tensai. "Syuusuke, remember that every day is a brand new day. There's no need to fear the future 'cause no matter what, I'll be here. There's no reason to just dwell in the past."

"Rei...."

She took his hands into hers. "I love you, Fuji Syuusuke, and nothing can ever change that."

He gently caressed one of her cheeks and leaned closer. "I love you too, Suzuki Rei." he said before he gently kissed her.


End file.
